Spell
by Misao Kirimachi Surasai
Summary: Otra era, otra vida ¿Cómo serían los personajes en una era totalmente epica? No soy buena para los Summary...


_Spell..._

Capitulo 1: Vida tranquila.__

Suspiros, quejidos, delirios. El hombre estaba muriendo ahí mismo, y él no podía hacer nada, su padre, que no era su padre, estaba perdiendo la vida tomado de su mano.

El médico real negó con la cabeza no sabiendo que hacer, aún siendo esos tiempos modernos, no era avanzada la medicina más allá que las pociones y ungüentos herbolarios.

El joven soltó la mano del hombre agonizante y caminó hacia la puerta para dejar trabajar mejor al otro hombre. Suspiró y le dio un último vistazo al rey antes de salir del lugar.

* * *

-"Maldición ¿qué no puedes hacer las cosas bien por una vez en tu vida?" –el grito desesperado de una mujer se escuchó en el fondo de una extraña y extravagante cabaña en el lugar más apartado de un reino lejano, el hombre a quien se dirigía la protesta no dijo nada, permaneció con su semblante serio y continuó con lo que hacía –"Vaya, y ahora no me haces caso".

El sujeto dejó todo lo que hacía y se acercó a la joven mujer, la abrazó por la espalda con delicadeza y la besó en el centro de su cabeza con ternura, ella suspiró despacio y calmó su ira quedando mansa ante él –"¿Por qué siempre haces eso?" –preguntó ella, el otro sonrió de una manera extrañamente cálida.

-"Porque así te tranquilizas, y te vez más hermosa de esa forma".

Ella se sonrojó y se dio la vuelta para besarlo en los labios, pero cuando estuvo a punto de hacerlo el llamado de un muchacho los sacó de todo encanto.

Suspiraron con desaire y salieron de la cabaña rumbo a los establos.

* * *

-"¡Lo logré! ¡Lo logré!" –gritó con entusiasmo un chico rubio mientras se mantenía en el lomo de un robusto caballo gris, quien no muy contento, temblaba en espasmo, zarandeaba su cuerpo y daba patadas a diestra y sinistra tratando de bajar al intruso de su espalda.

-"¿Qué pasa?" –preguntó la mujer que acababa de llegar, a un joven que observaba todo con ojos aterrados.

-"Jounouchi" –dijo –"Se ha empeñado en montar ese caballo salvaje desde esta mañana y hasta ahora lo ha logrado, pero el animal es muy bravo y lo tirará".

-"¿Y para eso nos llamas a tu padre y a mí?" –El chico asintió –"Vamos, no es nada, él sabe montar perfectamente".

El hombre llegó después de su energética mujer. El barullo era extremo, y pronto el tercer chico de la casa se acercó viendo con ojos más aterrados que los de su hermano.

-"Se va a caer" –dijo y se abrazó de su madre, ella exhaló disgustada por el carácter de sus hijos.

El caballo dio una última zarandada para tratar de quitarse de encima al chico rubio y este cayó de espaldas sobre el lodo.

Su rostro se mostró confundido un momento, e inmediatamente después comenzó a reír como si fuera lo último que haría en su vida.

La mujer lo miró y sonrió con diversión. También comenzó a reírse.

El hombre metió el caballo al corral por medio de su magia, y los otros dos chicos se acercaron al rubio, llorando de pánico.

-"¿Ya ven que está perfecto?"-dijo la mujer con hastió al ver llorar a sus dos "pequeños" en las rodillas de un chico que reía ante todo lo acontecido.

El hombre, distante a todos, sonrió al ver la escena. Su familia era muy extraña.

-"Vamos Mana" –dijo entonces, cuando los "ánimos" se calmaron un poco –"Hay que preparar la cena".

La Rubia asintió y caminó hacía su esposo. Dejando ahí a los tres muchachos.

-"Espero que no se vuelvan homosexuales" –le murmuró al oído.

* * *

Llevaba días andando ese camino. Tenía hambre. Estaba sucia. El cansancio la agobiaba.

Pero más que todo eso, tenía miedo, miedo a la noche, miedo a ese bosque, miedo a las criaturas que ahí se ocultaban. Asechando sus pasos, su marcha, el aroma a sudor de su cuerpo vulnerable.

Se abrazó a sí misma, y la oscuridad le dio más temor. 

Maldijo el día en el que asaltaron su caravana.

Estuvo a punto de soltar en llanto, pero un brillo de esperanza se iluminó en su rostro, cuando vio a lo lejos una pequeña y extravagante cabaña, en medio de la nada.

* * *

-"¿Cómo está, Doctor?".

El hombre viejo bajó la mirada, fijándola insistente en el piso, como si mirara con fatalidad el infierno que se expandía en el núcleo de la tierra.

-"Usted lo sabe a la perfección, joven príncipe" –el hombre se talló los ojos –"Es mejor que vaya preparando la ceremonia de coronación".

El chico desvió la mirada hacía la ventana. Las estrellas eran preciosas.

-"Su majestad quiere verlo" –un tercer hombre llegó al pasillo donde estaban, saliendo de la puerta dónde el rey, agonizante, clamaba por su hijo.

* * *

La cena había transcurrido como siempre.

Aburrida. Tan aburrida y llena de lloriqueos.

La mujer se exasperaba más, no entendía el porque sus hijos eran así. Todos, excepto uno.

_"Tal vez sean los genes o la herencia" _–se decía a sí misma, su esposo era sumamente serio _–"Aunque, por otro lado, el inquieto no es nuestro hijo"._

Las manos en las mejillas sostuvieron su cabeza. Miraba pensativa a los tres, que comían normalmente, lloriqueando, platicando con su padre sobre lo que habían hecho en el día, lo que habían visto.

El otro no, el rubio permanecía sentado junto a ella, y no dejaba de parlotear sobre cosas, que ella ya no encontraba sentido, repitiendo por momentos la hazaña hecha con el caballo aquella tarde antes de cenar.

Suspiró. Se estaba hastiando de esa vida cotidiana en la que se encontraba. A veces extrañaba los días en los que apenas era novia de su esposo. Sin preocupaciones, más que aprender el oficio de la magia.

-"¿Qué te pasa Mana?" –la voz de su amor le sacó del ensimismo. Y ella le sonrió con ternura.

-"Nada, Mahado, nada en absoluto" –el hombre la miró extrañado con sus preciosos ojos azules. Ella quedó encantada de ello.

-"Creo" –dijo el mago –"Que ya es tarde, y nuestros hijos tiene que ir a dormir".

Ella asintió, notando aquella sonrisita imperceptible, con la que él se le insinuaba siempre.

-"Eso si que no" –se quejó Jouno –"No me iré a dormir para que ustedes hagan quien sabe que cochinadas en su cuarto" –sus padres se pusieron rojos –"Ya tengo 17 años, y mis hermanos también, no entiendo porque nos siguen tratando como a niños ¿no están de acuerdo?" –Volteó a ver a sus hermanos –"¿Yugi? ¿Bakura?".

Mana miró a los otros chicos, y en sus rostros se asomó la inocencia, obviamente, no tenían ni idea de lo que estaban hablando. De vez en cuando, el carácter de sus hijos, le era favorable.

Iba a protestar, pero unos aullidos afuera, seguidos de gruñidos y rasgones, le distrajeron. Exhaló, no era nada de importancia. 

-"Para empezar…" –inició diciendo, pero un grito agudo la detuvo, fue entonces cuando comenzó a preocuparse.

* * *

Los lobos blancos comenzaron a rasgar sus ropas, buscando hambrientos su carne. Los ojos de los canes llameaban con estupor. Anhelantes.

Ella gritó, los lobos se asustaron, retrocedieron un paso, después continuaron atacándola.

Su tobillo sangraba. Los dientes desgarraban la carne y destrozaban el hueso.

Profirió otro grito, pero este se ahogó en su garganta. Sus ojos se impregnaron de gruesas lágrimas, y los lobos seguían así, inmisericordes, atacando sus piernas.

El llamado de un hombre distrajo a las criaturas, y estas se hicieron para atrás cuando un haz de luz alumbró esa penumbra.

La chica lloraba a los pies de un lúgubre árbol. Su pierna sangraba. 

El hombre gritó otra vez, y los animales corrieron hacía la cabaña, con la cola entre las patas, temblando de miedo.

-"¿Estás bien?" –preguntó el sujeto agachándose hacía la muchacha, esta negó con la cabeza –"Realmente no me esperaba que lo estuvieras" –bromeó –"vamos, tenemos que curarte".

La cargó en brazos con cuidado, ella se abrazó de su cuello, y él se dirigió a la cabaña.

* * *

-"Dijeron que querías verme, Padre" – el joven príncipe se hincó junto a la cama de su agonizante majestad.

El viejo miró al techo, su mirada perdida se clavó en las vigas. Por un buen rato, el ambiente estuvo tenso en el que nadie dijo nada.

-"Sabes de sobra que no eres mi hijo" –al chico le dolieron esas palabras –"pero no importa, porque te quiero como si lo fueras" –se sintió mejor.

Su vieja mirada se desvió hacía la ventana, mirando el oscuro horizonte.

-"Yo..." 

El rey levantó su lánguida mano, acallando lo que iba a decir el muchacho.

-"Aun así, por más que los quiera, tú y tu hermano no son mis hijos" –se lamió la boca seca - "y la única forma para que seas rey verdadero, por más que la odies, es contraer matrimonio con una princesa".

La mirada azul del chico descansó en las sábanas, lo sabía, y no quería hacerlo, no iba  a hacerlo.

-"Sé lo que piensas" –le dijo el monarca –"Así que quiero que hagas eso, como mi última voluntad".

Lo derrotó, esa frase lo había derrotado ¿Cómo negarse a la última volunta de un viejo moribundo? Y más cuando ese viejo, ha sido el único padre que haz conocido en la vida.

Se recargó en la cama y con cuidado, besó la mano arrugada del hombre, sabiendo entonces, cual era su destino.

El hombre retiró la mano, y la levantó, apuntando hacia la ventana por la que miraba.

-"Mira por esa ventana" –le ordenó –"La princesa de aquel lejano país, que está donde se oculta el sol cada anochecer, es la afortunada que será tu esposa".

El muchacho bajó la vista, más allá, en el infinito, aguardaba su futuro. Un futuro que no deseaba.

* * *

La chica dormía placida en la cama más cómoda de la cabaña. Su pierna estaba envuelta en un montón de ungüentos y trapos limpios.

La mujer suspiró viéndola por la rendija que formaba la puerta semi-abierta. Sus hijos estaban a su espalda deseando ver también.

Jouno exhaló entonces, su mirada inquieta sabía lo que venía. Lo sabía con seguridad.

_"3…2…1…"_

-"¡Katsuya Jounouchi!" –cerró los ojos y tensó los hombros. Su madre parecía molesta.

La mujer miró al chico con los ojos iluminados en ira, era de esas miradas que hasta su padre temía.

-"¿S-sí?" –tartamudeó, no podía tener otra reacción.

-"¡¿Por qué rayos no metiste a los Silver Fangs a sus perreras?!" –los brazos de la mujer estaban tan levantados, que bien podrían tocar el techo. –"Mira ahora lo que tenemos ahí" –señalo el cuarto, donde su esposo, con mirada temerosa, abrazaba a los otros chicos, que lloraban viendo ello. Se enojó más. Le exasperaba ver a sus hijos tan delicados y faltos de valor.

Suspiró ladeando la cabeza, y sus manos bajaron, apoyándose con fuerza en sus caderas. Se marchó maldiciendo en lenguajes raros. El hombre de cabellera púrpura comenzó a asustarse, lo que estaba haciendo la mujer, no era bueno para nadie.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado tanto como a mi me gustó escribir este primer capitulo. La vida será medieval, por aquellos que no se hayan dado cuenta, y es que, a quien no sabía, soy una fanática de los juegos de Rol épicos. Me vuelven loca.

Por ahora, no he puesto más que lo que se me ha ocurrido de momento, pero pronto llevaré a cabo pequeñas estrategias con la historia (si se le puede decir estrategia), pues usare mis maravillosos, encantadores y amados dados de Rol (nunca salgo de casa sin ellos, bueno, ejem…bueno…en realidad los llevo siempre que mi ropa lleva bolsillo, sino, no, siempre se me pierde las cosas, soy propensa a perder objetos de valor monetario o sentimental, tanto personales o de otras personas U///U) En sí, será épico, medieval y algo lemon, una personita de por ahí, gran amiga mía, aparecerá pronto. Así que lean para saber quien es.

Por el momento no sé que más decir, mi cabecita está seca y no piensa más que en Seto con mayas blancas metido en un traje de príncipe (*¬*) así que les aconsejo que se dejen llevar he imagine lo mismo.

Por favor, ya saben, si les ha gustado la historia, aprieten el botoncito púrpura (o es azul, por Dios, Bakura amor mío, creo que soy daltónica. Bakura: te lo mereces por andar pensando en ese millonario arrogante ¬_¬*)

Me despido esperando sus comentarios, nos leemos luego... 


End file.
